Help From an Unwanted Friend
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Dean/Cas fic, from the end of "My Bloody Valentine". Cupid gives the two a little nudge in the right direction.


_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Supernatural. If I did, I wouldn't stop at simple "eye-sexing". _

_..._

_A/N: Okie dokie, this one was number 13 on my list of Dean/Cas fics to write. It might be a two-shot, but I haven't decided yet. I might meld the two chapters I have into one ... _

_Basically, this takes off right at the end of "My Bloody Valentine", with Cupid stepping in to work a little magic. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

Castiel watched Dean walk away with the bottle in his hand, looking completely and utterly defeated. He wanted to go after him, but at the same time, didn't want to step in where he wasn't wanted. He tuned out Sam's pleas for help, mulling over the day's events. He could feel that his vessel was full, more full than he had been since the ordeal when he'd been dragged back to heaven. He'd never really considered Jimmy's need to sustain himself, and found himself now wondering if he should start consuming food on a regular basis. Perhaps if he had, Famine wouldn't have been able to have such an effect on him.

Castiel had his eyes closed as he leaned back against the wall by the door, but he opened them again when he felt another presence in the hallway. "What are you doing here?" Castiel asked the cherub.

The angel-commonly-referred-to-as-Cupid responded, "I am here to point you in the right direction, brother."

Castiel glanced away, unimpressed. "I don't need your guidance."

Cupid chuckled, smiling wide. "Oh, of course you do. You and Mr. Grumpy-Pants out there are two peas in a pod; all you need is a little shove, and that's why I'm here."

Castiel glanced back with disbelieving eyes. "Explain yourself."

Cupid looked back at him bashfully. "Oh, alright ... so maybe I took a little peek into your heart while you were reading my mind. And I'll tell you, brother, I've never known a warrior-angel to have so much love for a human inside of him. It wasn't too hard to see who had gotten to you. I read him too, you know."

Castiel turned his vessel's body, looking away. "You are mistaken."

Cupid smiled, taking a step towards the surly angel. "If I'm so mistaken, then how come I know that the face you're seeing in your mind right now Dean Winchester's?"

Sam's cries fell on deaf ears as the two angels faced each other once more.

Castiel shook his head. "Whatever you did or did not see ... I have a job to do here. That does not include indulging in mortal pleasures."

Cupid pressed on. "What are you even fighting for, if not for what you love? Every being deserves to be happy, including you, brother."

Castiel remained stubborn, so Cupid took matters further into his own hands. He advanced on Castiel, placing his hands on his heart and marking him. He filled the other angel with as much love and happiness as he could before disappearing. He floated outside where Dean was resting against his car, oblivious to his presence and pleading to the skies above for help. Cupid's heart went out to him, and he used a gust of wind to mark Dean's heart for Castiel. His work done, Cupid left the two to work it out for themselves.

Dean gave up on his pray for assistance, a strange feeling emanating from within him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and for a moment it actually distracted him from his pain.

He heard the front door of Bobby's house open, and knew Castiel had had come to find him. Dean considered his earlier plea, and figured it was fitting that Castiel be the one to answer his call ... he always did.

Dean finished the beer in his hands, looking out at Bobby's junkyard.

"Am I intruding?" Castiel wondered, stepping up beside him carefully.

Dean shook his head, regarding the bottle in his hands and suddenly wishing he had more liquid courage. Before he could ask himself why he would need any in the first place, Castiel spoke.

"I know think haven't been easy, Dean. Under the circumstances, I have to say that you are doing a phenomenal job."

Dean snorted, mulling through his thoughts. After a few minute of silence he turned to face Castiel. "Do you think I should say yes?" he asked him.

Castiel blinked. "To Michael?"

Dean nodded in affirmation.

Castiel held his gaze. "I thought you had made up your mind already."

The hunter's stare didn't waver as he explained, "I'm not exactly jumping up and down about it, but after what happened today, I might not have a choice. It might be the only way I can save Sam. I just want to know what you think, Cas."

The warrior angel replied as he'd been trained to, "As an angel, my duty is to tell you -"

Dean cut him off. "I don't want to know what the angel in you thinks, Cas. I wanna hear from the man."

Castiel paused. "You wish to speak with Jimmy?"

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "No, Cas. I want to talk to _you_. I want to talk to the you that has thoughts and feelings and opinions. I want you to tell me what _you_ think I should do, because you're probably the least biased one here ... And I trust you."

Castiel was swarmed with all sorts of emotions, the topmost being elation. He looked down at the ground to compose himself before answering, "Despite the fact that you were born for this very reason, and Michael had assured you that he would leave you intact ... I would find myself displeased if something were to happen to you. Nor would I wish for you to experience the loss of Sam. In the end, I'm afraid it must be your choice."

Dean sighed deeply, leaning back against his car again. "Well, that wasn't exactly helpful."

Castiel tipped his head. "I apologize."

Dean chuckled, shrugging his shoulder. "Don't sweat it."

Castiel allowed a hint of a smile to grace his features as they half-sat against the Impala.

A few minutes passed before Dean spoke, "So, you'd miss me, huh?"

* * *

In the end - roughly eight months later - Dean had said yes to Michael. He hadn't wanted to, but Sam hadn't been able to bring himself back from the second round of demon-blood detox, and he had given in to Lucifer. Dean hadn't been able to save him.

So he'd opted to let Michael inside of him, hoping that the big, final battle would finish him off, if he couldn't save his Sammy. The battle had indeed destroyed half of the world ... freak thunderstorms and hurricanes and tornadoes and earthquakes had wreaked havoc on the world. The ocean's had been moments away from boiling before Lucifer had been struck down.

And what was worse ... Dean had survived. Sam was dead, Castiel was one feather away from falling, Bobby was still wheelchair-bound, and the Earth was in need of an Extreme World Makeover.

Dean knew that eventually he would see that everything had worked out for the best, but at the moment, he was too caught up in his anger and guilt.

He and Castiel were hunting a wendigo in Minnesota. They had just come back from torching it, and Dean was in the process of removing his clothes to take a long, hot shower. He had long since outgrown his sensitivity about being naked in front of the angel, as Castiel had been trying harder to respect basic boundaries, so he no longer saw the need for false modesty.

"Dean, we need to talk," Castiel told him as Dean had removed his shoes and shirt.

Dean sighed. "I'm sure it can wait half an hour."

Castiel popped in front of him ... one of the few powers he had left. "I'd rather discuss it now."

Dean clenched his jaw, relenting. He never could say no to the angel. One thing he'd realized after Michael had left his body was that he had developed serious feelings for the angel. He had discovered them in full after Castiel had refused his place in heaven after the apocalypse, and had decided to remain with Dean. Dean had yet to makes a move to further their relationship, but as he stood alone in their motel room, half-naked and sweaty, he couldn't help feeling a little awkward.

"I am concerned about you, Dean," Castiel began, staring him down. "You have grown increasingly reckless, and without my ability to heal you, I am concerned that you are going to do yourself irreversible injury."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, Cas. I've been doing this for a while. I know my limits."

Castiel stood his ground, continuing. "The wendigo nearly got his claws on you Dean, and you barely batted an eye. It could have killed you if I had not set it on fire."

Dean clapped his shoulder. "Well, that's why we tag-team, Cas. We get each other's backs!"

Castiel dipped his head, trying to word his feelings in a way that Dean would understand. "I am trying to say that I worry about you, Dean."

Dean swallowed the built-up saliva in his mouth. "Um ... thanks, Cas. But really, I'm fine."

Castiel nodded, stepped aside so that Dean could enter the bathroom.

Dean closed the door when he got inside, his mind racing while he turned on the water and began pulling off the rest of his clothes. He'd never seen the angel look so uncomfortable, and wondered more about what the angel had been trying to tell him. He had pulled off his socks and tugged his pants down, leaving his briefs in place before he had something resembling an epiphany.

He pushed the clothes he'd shucked off to the side and opened the door, finding Castiel sitting on his bed. The angel glanced up at him when he opened the door, meeting his eyes.

Dean opened his mouth, wondering where to begin. "I worry about you, too, Cas."

Castiel gazed at him, looking deep into Dean's green eyes, and for a moment, Dean thought he could actually feel Castiel peering into his mind. He tried to push his feelings for the angel to the front of his mind, and a moment later he could tell that it worked. A look of understand and realization passed through Castiel's eyes, and Dean watched him rise from the bed and slowly walk over to him.

A long look of understanding passed between the two, and Dean could feel his heart beating a staccato rhythm beneath his ribs. Castiel tilted his head as he looked at Dean, and finally finding the courage to make the first movie, Dean nodded before leaning forward, closing the distance between the two, and pressing his lips against Castiel's soft ones.

The angel didn't respond at first, but didn't pull away or try to stop Dean's advances either. For the first time since he'd lost Sam, Dean began to feel whole again. He felt as though the pieces of his soul were fitting back together.

Moments passed, and Castiel began to return the pressure against Dean's lips. His hand ran up the length of Dean's arm, coming to a rest on the mark he'd left so long ago.

Dean hissed in response, pulling away from him briefly.

Castiel looked at him with worried eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Dean smiled sadly, shaking his head. "Definitely not." He glanced at the tie hanging around Castiel's neck and grinned before tugging on it, watching it loosen. Castiel watched him in silent wonder, confused but trusting. He pulled the hoop over his neck, tossing it on the ground before divesting him of his trench coat. The steam from the shower was beginning to reach them, and Dean pulled the angel into the bathroom with him, shutting the door with his foot as he began working on the rest of his clothes.

Hovering above the motel, Cupid smiled in triumph, moving on to the next town to work his magic.

* * *

_The end. _

_Hope you guys liked it. _

_I decided to make it one longer chapter, instead of a two-shot. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is more welcome!_

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
